TheOdd1sOut
Robert James Rallison (born May 14, 1996 21) is an American YouTuber and cartoonist known for his comic series TheOdd1sOut and his YouTube channel of the same name. As a member of the Animation Squad, he sometimes works with his YouTube animator friends such as TimTom, Jaiden Animations, and SomeThingElseYT, appearing in their videos and vice-versa. James frequently collaborates in smaller YouTubers' videos, sometimes even YouTubers bigger than him, which grows both their audience by thousands. James will also post speed drawings for the comics he posts on Tumblr, Twitter, Tapastic, Facebook, and iFunny, as well as his own website. In these videos, he shows the process of a comic's creation, and he rambles about recent events in his life. James is part of the recently created comic creator group known as "Orgy" or "OfficialOrgy." The group is made up of iFunny and Tumblr comic makers and animators Doggybag, Deezeewy/DizzyComic, Chez, Free/Funtime, 8BitLiam, ForceAnimations, Blumod, and CowardlyComics. They take a question prompt (for example: "what shouldn't you say at a job interview?") and each give their humorous response . These collaborations are made every few weeks, and posted by a different member each time. He also is way better then Ricegum who roasts him for no reason! Go TheOdd1sout and take down RiceGum! Trivia *James' childhood hero was Jim Davis, the creator of Garfield, to the point his first comic was about Garfield. *James joined YouTube on August 30, 2014, and uploaded his first video, "A Book I Made as a kid" on the same day. *James' most popular video to date is his 'Annoying Customers' video about his work at fast-food chain Subway (known as 'Sooubway' in his videos, possibly to avoid copyright claims), gaining over 14 million views. *Some of James' videos has held the "most trending YouTube video" title. *James admits he earned more money from his 'Sooubway' videos than him working on an actual Subway for an entire year. *There is a parody channel called 'AnEven2sIn', based on another comic of the same name, which is the exact opposite of his channel. *James usually celebrates subscriber milestones with cakes topped with the number of sprinkes depending on how many subscibers he earned. For his 3 million special, he had to fill an entire pool with sprinkles. *He has been featured on TheFineBros' Teens React series. He then released a video of him reacting to teens reacting to him. *James lives in Arizona with his two dogs, Georgie and Poppy. *He was invited and made animation for Youtube rewind 2017 for the first time. His animation is at the credit part of video. *In one of James' videos titled "Getting Recognized part 2," he mentions liking M&Ms. *James has a twin sister named Faith *In his video "Buying Clothes", he was sneak dissing another YouTuber, RiceGum. In response, RiceGum made a video poking fun at James for hugging CaptainSparklez at VidCon. He also threatend to make a diss track on James in the thumbnail. James liked the video. List Of Subscriber Milestones *TheOdd1sOut hit 1 million subscribers on Febuary 12, 2016. *TheOdd1sOut hit 2 million subscribers on August 21, 2016. *TheOdd1sOut hit 3 million subscribers on April 30, 2017. *TheOdd1sOut hit 4 million subscribers on September 3, 2017. *TheOdd1sOut hit 5 million subscribers on December 2, 2017. *TheOdd1sOut hit 6 million subscribers on February 24, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers